


Falling in love at a coffee shop

by obothyourhouses



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 07:48:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obothyourhouses/pseuds/obothyourhouses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras is a student who needs to get away from his friends, who are also dating, while they fight. He ends up at a coffee shop around the corner and meets the most beautiful barista, Grantaire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling in love at a coffee shop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tellthemstories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellthemstories/gifts).



There was a sudden sound of a dish shattering and indecipherable screaming  
That was around the exact second Enjolras decided that the new coffee shop around the corner was worth a try. He quickly gathered his schoolwork up and shoved it all into his backpack and almost ran out of their apartment.  
That was a record time Courfeyrac and Combeferre had fought this week.  
Enjolras shucked his coat onto his very small body and started down the two flights of stairs to the ground floor.  
The red wool gave Enjolras’ identity away to the door man.  
“Fighting again?” He asked  
“Yeah, give them an hour and you’ll be getting complaints of obscene noises.” Enjolras joked   
“I always do,” the doorman was always kind to Enjolras, kind to anyone who lived in the building.  
The outside world looked like the cover of a magazine. The city street bursting with all different colors and people bustling around. The ground had a thin covering of snow and it still was falling gently from the sky. The sight made Enjolras grateful that there was good things in this world as well as bad.  
He said his temporary farewells to the doorman and pushed open the front door. He was then cruelly reminded why he hated winter.   
The cold bit at his high cheeks and the wind blew is already wild hair into an unattractive mess. Enjolras turned his coat up and walked into the flow of people.  
The new cafe was just around the opposite corner and was about a five minute walk.   
The cafe was small and cute, the kind that was never packed with people nor vacant. Enjolras pulled the cafe door open and found it surprisingly heavy. The crackle of the fireplace reminded him of the quick shatter of the dish and Enjolras immediately shoved the thought away. The table closest to the register was free so he set his things down and peeled his coat off and slung it around the back of the arm chair.  
The register was unmanned so Enjolras scanned the menu on the wall high high above him. There were hundreds of choices and only about six of them sounded appealing to him.  
“What can I get you?” a bright, gravelly voice asked.  
Enjolras focused on the man in front of him. Taller by two or three inches, the man had black hair that looked softer than feathers but it looked like he put less time into his hair than Enjolras did, and that was saying something. His eyes were… wow.  
“Would you like something or are you just going to stand there and ogle at me?” the man winked after he spoke.  
His crooked name tag that was pinned to is shirt read “Grantaire” and he hearted his ‘i’.  
“Uh, whatever has the most caffeine and isn't coffee.” Enjolras stuttered and tripped over his words.  
“So a black tea?” Grantaire asked   
“Sure.” Enjolras was now fumbling around in his pocket for his money.  
Grantaire rang him up quickly and skillfully.   
“3.88 please.” Grantaire stated.   
“Keep the change.” Enjolras handed him a five and then went back to his table, his face hot and his body doing very strange things.   
Enjolras dug his textbook and notebook out of his backpack. He had just set them down when Grantaire called out  
“Apollo?”   
Enjolras whipped his head around to look at him.  
“you, mister greek god, your tea is ready” a slight smile played on Grantaire’s lips   
Enjolras stood up and strode over to where Grantaire was standing.  
“I didn’t catch a name so i just took the closest thing” Enjolras didn’t know if Grantaire was naturally flirty or if he was just flirting with Enjolras.  
“It’s Enjolras” His words came out with a waspish tone.  
“Oh, okay.” Grantaire looked defeated.  
Enjolras mentally smacked himself in the head and took his tea and sat back down.  
Grantaire moped into the back room and slumped down in the chair. He put his face in his hands while his elbows were supported by the arm rests.  
“What's wrong?” Joly, another employee who was tall and lean and was constantly washing his hands as well as everything else, asked Grantaire.  
“I screwed up.” Grantaire mumbled  
“What did you screw up?” Joly asked  
“Everything” Grantaire didn't look up.  
At that very moment, the only other employee of the cafe, Bossuet, clocked into work.  
“Hey, R, there’s a cute bloke out there that is sitting all by himself” Bossuet told Grantaire in a sing song voice.  
Grantaire mentally shot daggers at Bossuet and R glared over his shoulder at him.  
“Is that what you screwed up?” Joly interjected  
“Yes, that is exactly what I screwed up.” Grantaire moaned and put his head back in his hands.  
“What did i do?” Bossuet asked, now standing next to Joly and in front of R.  
Joly looked at the taller, dark skinned man and shrugged.   
“I tried being flirty and cute” Grantaire started   
“So not your normal, grumpy self?” Bossuet asked.  
Grantaire shot imaginary daggers at him and continued.  
“and he just got all…” Grantaire searched for the right word to use  
“Mean?” Joly asked  
“Bitchy?” Bossuet tried  
“Defensive.” Grantaire look up at his friends “I need to fix this.”  
“Just wait until he leaves and then forget about him.” Bossuet suggested  
Grantaire turned around and looked out the little window in the break room door. A police car had just roared by and Enjolras stood up hastily and pulled his phone out of his pocket as he hurried outside. The glass panes in the front walls allowed R to see everything.   
Enjolras unlocked his smartphone and tapped a few times on the screen. He held the phone up to his ear and waited for the person on the other end to pick up. He looked very worried and very stressed.   
Something in Grantaire’s chest tugged and pulled and it was painfully new.  
Enjolras was speaking into the phone and Grantaire thanked god for the soundproof front windows because from the looks of it, Enjolras was yelling. He took a deep breath and spoke into the phone some more and then hung up.  
“He looks very stressed” Joly added and Grantaire turned around and glared at him now  
“You want to fix it?” Bossuet asked as he shoved Grantaire toward Enjolras “go fix it”  
Grantaire stumbled and balled up all of his courage and walked out into the cold.  
“hey, you alright?” Grantaire asked as he shoved his hands in his pockets for some sort of warmth.  
“Yeah, its just” Enjolras sighed “my friends were fighting and, i saw the police go by, I just needed to make sure they were okay.”  
Another part of Grantaire’s mind told him that right now was the perfect time to need to smoke. Another part asked if Enjolras even like smoking or liked guys that smoked or liked guy at all or  
“Want one” Grantaire pulled out the carton and flipped the top open for Enjolras.  
“Thanks” Enjolras pulled one out and Grantaire had to stop for a second to admire the elegance of them.  
Grantaire took the last cigarette out of the carton and made a mental note to buy more on his way home.   
“Uh, i don't have a…” Enjolras shove his hand in his pockets in search for a lighter  
“No problem,” Grantaire smiled and pulled the lighter out of his own pocket. he put it in the outstretched palm of Enjolras’ hand. Enjolras lit the cigarette in that he had perched carefully in his mouth. He inhaled sharply, his cheeks hollowing and that was it for Grantaire. Enjolras handed the lighter back to Grantaire and he lit his own cigarette.  
“Hey do you wanna hang out sometime?” Grantaire asked, his courage that he had was decimated with every action that Enjolras did. Why would a god like him ever want to do anything with someone like Grantaire.   
“Hang out?” Enjolras asked his face contorting and yet he still looked absolutely flawless.  
“Yeah, like go see a movie or get a coffee or something.” Grantaire chuckled nervously and it was the literal best sound Enjolras had ever had heard and he never wanted it to end.  
“Like a date?” He asked, totally okay with the fact that it might be.  
“I guess, if thats your thing…” Grantaire looked down and scuffed his feet on the pavement.  
“Yes” Enjolras said a little bit too enthusiastically “uh, yeah just, whenever is good.”  
“Oh, um” Grantaire’s eye lit up and his cheeks grew red “Is later tonight good? For you I mean.”  
“Yeah, uh can we go inside? It’s kind of cold out here.” Enjolras answered and asked  
“oh, yeah sorry” Grantaire pulled open the door and held it so Enjolras could go inside  
Enjolras sat down at his table and shuffled through his textbook.  
“So later then?” Grantaire asked  
Enjolras looked up and him and he felt like everything was right with the world.  
“Yeah” Enjolras smiled and Grantaire felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest.  
“Awesome” Grantaire grinned and Enjolras felt that even in this winter storm, the sun had shone down and gave warmth to everything that Grantaire had ever touched.  
Grantaire nodded and walked back into the break room and Enjolras went back to taking notes.   
The soft music pumped through the speakers of the coffee shop and Enjolras looked up out the front windows.   
People were busy strolling along the streets of his city. Their coats and hats covered in snow and the ground was covered in it. Both Enjolras and Grantaire thanked the gods above that there was some good in the world as well as the bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a link to a website that has coffee shop sounds for the full effect: coffitivity.com/  
> An hour long video of a fireplace for the noise of the fire in the coffee shop: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ifGkCN93Fxg


End file.
